


Banging after Banging!

by TheMeepDragon



Category: Huniepop & Huniecam (Video Games)
Genre: Blwojobs, Cowgirl Position, F/M, Lemon, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Repaying Debt, She Is Best Girl, Smut, Vaginal Sex, male reader - Freeform, meep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:21:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29514546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMeepDragon/pseuds/TheMeepDragon
Summary: You had just come back from your very successful date to find your favorite love fairy doing something on your computer. Disregarding that, you ask her of a way to repay her for helping you for all this time, and repay her you do.
Relationships: Kyu Sugardust/Male Protagonist
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Banging after Banging!

** With the Reader: **

You were rather happy today, the previous day you had finally gotten laid! Yes! After a good 21 years of living on this planet known as Earth the guy managed to do it! 

Ok, lets go back to how this had happened. A while back you were approached by this love fairy named Kyu Sugardust-you'll admit you laughed a shit ton when you had heard this name-and she managed to help you lose your virginity...well "fully" lose it as you've actually gotten handjobs and blowjobs before hand but those were just quick one night stands or drunken fun! After meeting the fairy you've been on dates with tons of women but for some reason none really did it for you...and you had no idea why.

Now it wasn't to say that you weren't interested in them or liked them cause saying you weren't would be a lie but none really made him go "boom! I want to spend my life with you!" but regardless you still hunted after to find a significant other and you managed to finally get into a relationship with none other than Audrey. 

The 21 year old had met this tsundere red head in the mall and...the two didn't really get along when they first met. She was a bitch-more so than what people or her archetype was-and that really contrasted with his with blunt and sarcastic attitude...but for some reason you both got drawn to each other; you've both been meeting up a ton in and out of school-he had learned they go to the same school- and been out together for hours on end before yesterday finally fucking! Hell you even spent the morning doing that as well before you two went out once more.

Weirdly enough though...you two weren't dating. Yeah, you heard me; the reason is simply because Audrey didn't want a fully "serious" relationship yet and before she actually wanted you as a boyfriend you two would be...friends with benefits, which he didn't complain about.

Now here you were, walking back to his house as the sun set finishing off a vanilla milkshake and clutching a bag of nearly finished curly fries; all why he drank you were trying to think of a way to thank Kyu for what she had done for him in the past few weeks. You tried thinking of so much things but towards the end just figured you'd simply go up and ask her, save of their times in getting something she'd want instead of getting something she doesn't like.

So opening the door into his house, you finished off the remainder of his food and threw it in the trash before casually strolling into your room and closed the door behind yourself...only to be greeted with the sight of Kyu furiously fingering herself to some hentai...on your computer...on your bed...at this point you wasn't even surprised and merely knocked on the wall next to you, making the fairy jump and stare at him shocked before a smirk crossed her face.

"Ooh look who came back~ Two whole days Y/n, was that pussy that good~?" She teases, which makes you sigh and walks over to her

"You put that in Incognito right?" You asks, making her giggle

"Of course...wait a minute." With that she quickly goes to check and once her eyes widen deletes the search history

. 

.

.

"Soo...champ, how was your session?" She asks, gaining a new smirk on her face

"It was actually pretty fun, didn't know either of us had a sex drive like that." You replied

"Really? She must've been pretty good huh? Buut...what are you doing here when you could be having more good sex buddy?!" Kyu asks with a small tilt of her head 

"Well we finished, that much was obvious, so I decided to come back here." You answered before you crossed your arms. "By the way thanks for the help." 

"No problem bro, gotta make sure some of you saps can actually get laid." She comments with a chuckle, making you sweatdrop

"Anyways I feel like repaying you for the help, so what'd you want?" You ask, eyebrow raised a bit as she gains a slightly surprised look...before gaining a smirk as she gazes upon you lustfully

 _"...Oh boy..."_ You think to yourself as Kyu crawls over to you sexually...you heard me

"You know after seeing a portion of your sex session, and how you just interrupted my private time hmm, maybe you could do me for a while buddy~" She suggests, slowly unzipping her your pants as her lustful green eyes stared deeply into your own E/c ones

"...Sure." You answer, not really seeing a problem as she gives a grin

Finally getting your member from your pants, Kyu arches an eyebrow slightly at how big your dick was even when flaccid before a lustful smirk appears on her face from how potentially bigger it could get. Giving your member some quick pumps, the love fairy would then give your head a few licks as she trails her tongue all around the tip; this small teasing wouldn't last long however as Kyu would pump your member a couple more times before enveloping the head in her warm, yet wet, mouth and starts to suck on it, making you grunt a little.

Licking and trailing her tongue around the head of your dick, her hands would simultaneously pump your shaft and run over your balls before she would lick down from your head to down your shaft and lick up and down said shaft all while pumping the top of your member; hearing your grunts, the love fairy would smile a little and take one of your balls into her mouth, sucking on his gently as it was licked around by her tongue before going to the other for the same treatment. 

Releasing your balls with a small "pop!", the pink haired female would lick back up to your dicks head before enveloping it into her mouth once more and start sucking on it; not long after would the love fairy would begin going down on the dick in her mouth, stopping every once and a while to suck on whatever is in her mouth, making weird sounds in the process. It wasn't long before she would eventually fit the whole thing in her mouth and deep down into her throat, which tries swallowing your member but in turn sucking on it whilst Kyu gives you a lustful stare the entire time.

"Pfgr tfn msndtsz, ngh baf..." The pinkette comments, something along the lines of "Over five minutes, not bad~"

The continuous bobbing, jerking, ball playing, and deepthroats would eventually do too much for your member as you would grab the side of her head and push her down, enough to get your entire member down her throat, and shoot ropes of cum into her mouth; once this happens the love fairy's eyes widen from the amount but shrugs a bit and just drinks it anyways as she goes deeper on you. After a while and once you were done Kyu would release your member and look up at you with an open mouth. 

"See, all gone." She says as you give her her a blank look

A few moments later Kyu is seen naked on her back, on your bed as you-naked as well, was positioned in between her rather nice thighs and aiming your member at her pussy as your hands are gripped to her shoulders. Seeing her grin at you, you roll your eyes and push your entire dick into her snatch, making the fairy cry out in pleasure and slight pain as you waste no time in thrusting in and out of what was actually a really tight pussy...meh, you'll question it later.

Gripping her hips with a vengeance, you would pound into the female relentlessly as said female would roll her hips around your member a bit as you would thrust into her. Eventually you would manage to hit her g-spot, making her moan out as your eyebrow arches before doing it again...and again...and again, making you crack a grin as you just begin to hit that spot relentlessly before you were pulled down and held onto by Kyu. With her legs wrapping around your waist tightly and somehow her pussy tightening around you, you begin to grunt and pant before leaning down to Kyu's breasts and waste to time in enveloping them into your mouth and playing with them, much to her pleasure. 

All of a sudden the pinkette finds herself on your lap, her back to your chest and your hands playing with her breasts and nipples as you thrust up and down into her; giving you a sultry look Kyu would begin to bounce up and down your member with vigor while she would also sometimes roll or grind herself against your lap, making you grunt. Though it seems time would be up for the both of you, as you both feel your ends coming and surprisingly Kyu latches her lips onto yours shocking you a bit before kissing back with the same amount of passion she was giving you.

"Inside...you won't...impregnate me..." The love fairy says in between moans and pants, making you nod slightly before thrusting even faster into her

It would take a few more hard thrusts into her, but after a while both of your eyes would widen as the fairy would cum hard on your member as you push all the way inside of her and cum directly into her, flooding her insides with your cum as some even spills out and under her. Panting from the current high, you had gotten better balance before Kyu had-somehow-as your dick hardens to full length once more; shrugging, you managed to get a cute little squeak from the fairy as you stood up and bent her over a nearby desk and slammed into her from behind.

"AH~! From behind, you lewd b-"

"Ignoring you now."

Gripping her ass, you begin to pound into the fairy hard and fast with enough force that makes the desk under her shake and rock under her while she moans; looking down you notice wings on the back of Kyu's body so you curiously stroke them a little, making the fairy cry out in pure pleasure. You didn't even have to ask her as she looked back at you with a look that said "do that again" so you did just that as she cries out once again; devilish grin appearing on your face, you begin to thrust into her harder and faster whilst stroking and rubbing her wings from behind.

Eventually you lift Kyu up as you now begin fucking her with her in the air, with you thrusting even faster into her while your arms wrap around her body for some type of grip as said female's eyes are rolled back and had her tongue hanging out, muttering something about this being the best fucking she's had. Narrowing your eyes once you feel your end coming, you would behind to thrust at max speed and force while also playing with Kyu's wings and even breasts at one point, making her moan loudly and cum hard onto you again before you cum inside of her again, flooding her with amounts similar to earlier.

"Damn..." You mutter to yourself whilst panting, breathing in and out before you were pushed onto the bed with Kyu jumping onto you

"Your not just done from that right~?" She asks, lust filling her tone as you shrug

"What'd you think, my debt isn't fully paid." You tell her, making her grin as you tow begin to have sex once more...

...Or for another 12 rounds...

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! PEACE!


End file.
